


Nargilli

by Saritac1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saritac1987/pseuds/Saritac1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È finita una riunione dell'ES, ma Dean ha un piccolo mistero da risolvere riguardante Luna Lovegood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nargilli

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fanfiction anni fa, subito dopo l'uscita del settimo libro. Con la mia iscrizione a questo sito, ho deciso di pubblicarla.

«State diventando molto bravi.» Harry sorrideva. «Al ritorno dalle vacanze possiamo cominciare a lavorare sulle cose serie… magari perfino i Patronus.»  
Tutti i ragazzi dell’ES iniziarono a muoversi verso l’uscita della Stanza delle Necessità, chiacchierando su ciò che avrebbero fatto durante le vacanze di Natale.  
Dean Thomas era più distratto del solito. Era da un po’ che ci stava pensando, ma la sua razionalità continuava a bloccarlo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a cosa avrebbero detto i suoi amici se solo avessero saputo che trovava molto carina Luna Lovegood. Seamus sarebbe sicuramente scoppiato a ridere:  
«Lunatica Lovegood?» Avrebbe detto. «Solo a uno come te sarebbe potuta piacere Lunatica Lovegood!»  
Riusciva a vederlo, il suo migliore amico, che rideva di lui, mentre Neville, invece, sarebbe stato zitto, anche se avrebbe pensato le stesse parole che avrebbe detto Seamus.  
Dean si guardò intorno, gli occhi neri curiosi di sapere dove la ragazza si stava dirigendo. Prima di iniziare a far parte dell’ES, il ragazzo l’aveva intravista poche volte, considerandola stramba, stramba come i suoi orecchini a ravanello o come la rivista che leggeva sempre.  
Era stato dopo averla conosciuta, durante le riunioni dell’ES, che si era reso conto di quanto fosse carina e intelligente, nonostante le apparenze.  
«Ehi, Dean, andiamo in Sala Comune?» La voce di Neville lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.  
«No… ho da fare, Neville.»  
Dean si allontanò velocemente, cercando di non perdere di vista Luna. Non si stava dirigendo verso la sua Sala Comune, come non lo faceva ogni volta che finiva una riunione dell’ES. Salutava con la sua solita allegria i suoi compagni Corvonero, poi si dirigeva chissà dove nel castello.  
Quella volta, il ragazzo non lasciò perdere, anzi, decise di seguirla a distanza.  
Non poteva negare che fosse strana, ma, pur non riuscendo a spiegarselo, doveva ammettere che quel lato di lei gli piaceva. E anche tanto.  
La ragazza continuava a saltellare per il castello, guardando in alto, sopra ogni portone che attraversava, fino a quando, a un certo punto, dopo aver attraversato l’ennesimo, si fermò e si guardò intorno, quasi impaurita; Dean, dal canto suo, si nascose, sperando che lei non l’avesse visto. Sembrava di no, perché la ragazza iniziò a fissare qualcosa in cima a quel portone, qualcosa che il ragazzo non riusciva a vedere.  
Luna cercò di allungarsi verso quel qualcosa, che, purtroppo per lei, era troppo in alto. Poi, fece qualche passo indietro, prima di avvicinarsi di nuovo.  
_Che diavolo sta facendo?_  
Sembrava ancora più strana del solito, continuava a saltare avanti e indietro, fissando quel qualcosa che si trovava sopra la porta; poi, iniziò ad agitare la bacchetta, senza risultati.  
Dean non capiva cosa Luna stesse dicendo. Nonostante il suo nascondiglio non fosse così lontano da dove si trovava la ragazza, non riusciva a sentirla. Mormorava qualcosa, probabilmente un incantesimo, ma non succedeva niente.  
Dean fece un respiro profondo, prima di avvicinarsi a lei.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» Le chiese, curioso.  
Luna lo guardò con fare misterioso.  
«Non dirlo a nessuno…» Sussurrò.  
«D’accordo, ma cosa stai facendo?» Ripeté Dean.  
La ragazza guardò sopra di lui, prima di dirgli, allarmata:  
«Spostati da lì! Vuoi che ti facciano del male?» Indicava ciò che si trovava sopra quel portone.  
Dean alzò lo sguardo. C’era un grosso grappolo di bacche bianche.  
«Vischio?» Sussurrò.  
Luna gli prese la mano, e lo allontanò dal portone.  
«Non lo sai cosa potrebbe succedere se ti soffermi troppo sotto il vischio?» Era come preoccupata.  
«No.» Ammise Dean. L’unica cosa che sapeva del vischio, era che se si fosse trovato lì sotto con una ragazza, avrebbe dovuto baciarla.  
«È infestato dai Nargilli.» Disse, con la sua solita, adorabile voce stralunata.  
«Nargilli?»  
«Sì, si nascondono nel vischio, e quando una persona si trova sotto di loro, gli cadono in testa e gli strappano i capelli.»  
Dean la fissava.  
«Non ho mai sentito parlare dei Nargilli, prima d’ora.» Le disse, sperando che non se la prendesse.  
«Non hai letto l’ultimo numero del  _Cavillo_?»  
«No.» Ammise di nuovo lui.  
Lei prese la sua borsa e frugò dentro, fino a quando non trovò una rivista, che ficcò in mano a Dean.  
«Pagina quarantadue,  _I pericoli del vischio_.» Disse semplicemente.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Dean stava fissando la rivista, sulla cui copertina c’erano scritti titoli di assurdi articoli. Ma non disse niente, se non:  
«Non mi hai detto cosa stavi facendo prima, però.»  
«Stavo…» Luna abbassò la voce. «Stavo facendo un incantesimo di Appello, volevo allontanare i Nargilli dal vischio.»  
Dean sorrise, iniziando a incamminarsi insieme a lei. Non sapeva cosa dire, aveva come paura che i suoi amici lo vedessero così, ma aveva anche voglia di parlare con lei.  
«Non ti dà fastidio che la gente ti consideri stramba?» Le chiese, come di scatto.  
Lei alzò le spalle.  
«Possono dire quello che vogliono, a me non importa molto.»  
«No?» Forse Luna, nonostante fosse molto svampita, era più furba di tutti loro messi insieme.  
«No…»  
Passarono sotto un altro portone, ma sembrava che Luna non ci avesse fatto caso, Dean guardò in alto, rendendosi conto che sopra di loro c'era un altro rametto di vischio.  
«Aspetta… stai ferma.» Le disse, bloccandola.  
«Perché?»  
Dean indicò il rametto sopra di loro.  
«Non vorrai mica che i Nargilli strappino i capelli a qualcuno…» Dean le sorrise.  
La ragazza sorrise di rimando, prima di afferrare la mano del ragazzo e allontanarsi dal vischio. Si trovava contro un muro, di fronte a lui.  
«Siamo salvi, hai visto, Dean Thomas? I nostri capelli non verranno strappati.» Ridacchiò.  
Dean la guardò, poi rise insieme a lei.  
«Già, hai ragione Luna Lovegood.»  
Dean non seppe quanto tempo rimasero lì, guardando ragazzi e ragazze che camminavano sotto il vischio, alcuni fermandosi a baciarsi, altri a ridacchiare. Sapeva solo che si stava divertendo, insieme a Luna Lovegood.  
Poi, la guardò di nuovo.  
«Sai… non penso che ci siano Nargilli dentro quel rametto di vischio.»  
«Dici? Perché?»  
Lui la portò sotto il rametto, ed entrambi lo guardarono.  
«Beh… sotto questo rametto sono passate un sacco di coppie… e nessun ragazzo ha perso i capelli.» Ridacchiò.  
«Beh… hai ragione.» Lei fece lo stesso.  
Poi, Dean la guardò di nuovo. Era ancora più carina quando rideva.  
«Sai… cosa bisognerebbe fare sotto il vischio?»  
Luna lo guardò, ma non rispose. Sorrideva, come sempre.  
Dean si avvicinò a lei, appoggiando le labbra sulle sue. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Luna, ma non gli importava. Notando che lei non lo allontanava, approfondì il bacio, stringendola.  
Anche se Seamus fosse passato e avrebbe riso di lui, non gli importava.  
A un certo punto, Luna lo allontanò; non era nervosa, per fortuna del ragazzo. Rideva.  
«Pensa se fossero arrivati i Nargilli e ti avessero strappato i capelli.»  
«Beh… bisogna pur correre il rischio, no?»  
Dean sorrise, prima di baciarla di nuovo. Quello era il loro momento, e non gli importava cosa avrebbe detto Seamus, o Neville.  
Gli piaceva Luna Lovegood, e non gli doleva affatto ammetterlo.


End file.
